Merci !
by Moyaa
Summary: Après l'épisode de la "mort" du Merry, Luffy déprime, et il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui arrive à lui remonter le moral.


__**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à maître Oda !

**Note :** C'est ma première histoire ^.^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Merry ! C'est nous qui sommes désolé ! Pardonne-nous ! Merry !_

« Comment va Luffy ? » demanda Nami, en buvant sa tasse de café. « Il a le moral à zéro » avoua Chopper. Sanji s'assit à coté de Nami et rapporta du café. « C'est vrai qu'il ne va pas très bien depuis l'épisode du Merry » dit alors Robin, Nami enchaina « J'ai essayé de parler, mais… » « Il ne veut parler à personne, on dirait ! » se lamenta Chopper. « Chopper n'a pas tord, je suis allé le voir avec un plat de viande et… aucune réaction… Tronche de cactus ! Tu es le seul à ne pas être allé le voir » dit Sanji en se retournant vers Zoro. Un silence régna dans la cuisine de Galley La Compagnie. Tout le monde se tourna vers Zoro et celui-ci se leva de sa chaise, regarda ses compagnons et sans broncher, se dirigea vers la chambre de Luffy.

Zoro se rendit dans le couloir, où les chambres se situaient. _Toc, toc_. Pas de réponse, Zoro retoqua, mais Luffy ne répondit pas. « Rah ! Luffy ! » Zoro rentra d'un coup dans la chambre où Luffy séjournait depuis quelque temps déjà. Zoro trouva un Luffy tout faible replié sur ses genoux, Zoro était choqué de voir son capitaine ainsi. Le vert s'approcha de Luffy tout y mettant une main sur son épaule, il put sentir le brun qui tremblait. « Luffy ? » Zoro l'avait appelé d'une voix incertaine, comme ci en face de lui se trouver un inconnu, pour seule réponse, il eu droit a un « hum… » Sanglotant. Ne pouvant pas laisser son capitaine dans cet état, Zoro se mis prés de lui et un geste maladroit il lui caressa les cheveux. Surpris non pas le geste mais la personne qui lui fait, Luffy leva le bout de son nez vers Zoro. Des larmes perlaient les yeux du jeune brun. « C'est… pour le Merry… que tu pleures ? » demanda le second d'une voix incertaine. Luffy renifla de plus belle, et fit un « oui » de la tête, la releva et avoua « pas que ça ». Le vert se redressa « Pas que ca ? Comment ça ? » Demanda Zoro. Le jeune capitaine tenta de calmer ses sanglots et ajouta « on a failli perdre Ro… ro… robin et U…u…usopp. ».

Zoro troublait par le fait que Luffy avait finalement eu peur de tout cet évènement, le prit dans ses bras. Luffy attrapa le col du tee-shirt de son second et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Zoro, celui resserra son étreinte. Au bout de quelques minutes, Luffy leva sa tête de l'étreinte de Zoro, et lui chuchota « merci. » à son oreille. Zoro le regarda, et remercia silencieusement qu'il y ai peu de lumière, Luffy avait ça d'une façon si mignonne, que Zoro, le trouva si irrésistible, qu'il approcha sa tête du capitaine. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, leurs souffles se mélangèrent, à sa plus grande surprise c'est Luffy qui brisa l'écart. Luffy força l'accès avec sa langue qui rencontra celle de son vis à vis. Une danse commença entre les jumelles, le brun passa ses bras autour du cou du vert alors que celui-ci passa ses mains dans les cheveux du plus jeune, pour intensifier le baiser entre lui et son capitaine. À bout de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser. Zoro regarda son capitaine « Luffy ? » à l'entente de son prénom, le brun ouvrit les yeux et regarda son second dans le blanc et des yeux et lui redit se même mots « merci. » Luffy se leva se dirigea vers la poignet de la porte, mais au dernier moment se retourna et sourit à Zoro.

En plus de trois jours, c'était la première que Luffy souriait, puis sortit de la chambre. Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans la même pièce, c'est alors que Nami s'approcha de Zoro. « hé Zoro, tu as dis quoi à Luffy pour qu'il redevienne normal ? » demanda-t-elle, il la regarda et rougit, elle ne le remarqua pas. « Rien. Je lui ai rien dis. » après ses mots, il se leva et partit se balader en ville. Nami resta incrédule devant cette scène. Sanji s'approcha d'elle. « Au moins, la prochaine fois que notre capitaine déprimera, on sait qui appeler. » Nami le regarda et hocha la tête.

Le soir même à table, la bonne humeur de tout le monde était à l'appel, tout se passa comme à son habitude à part que Luffy regarda son second avec d'autre yeux, et que celui-ci avait de léger coup de chaud quand son capitaine était trop proche de lui.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé :)

_Moyaa_


End file.
